


Lost in Lust——嫂嫂的誘惑

by aLady, Herusa, Silver_glass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Three Alphas One Omega, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: CP：Joe Quinto/ Chris Pine + Zachary Quinto/ Chris Pine + Gabriel/ Chris警告：4P、強姦、亂倫、ABO、半迷姦、Underage、三觀不正、只是個porn不要太計較劇情聲明在此不喜勿入感謝大家愛你們聲明：不擁有他們





	

當Chris牽著Margaret的手，走進Quinto家大門時，他什麼都不知道。他不知道今後他的身分是Quinto家的童養媳，等待成熟後就要嫁給長子Joe Quinto；他不知道往後將要面對的一切事情。他只知道，自己離開了爸爸媽媽，他很傷心，可是多了三個哥哥，也很開心。雖然一開始他很想念爸爸媽媽，後來在三個哥哥的照顧下，他逐漸淡忘了離開父母的傷痛，而愛上被哥哥們寵溺的感覺。在Quinto家，他就是個小公主，哥哥們都很聽他的話，他想要什麼，哥哥們就會幫他辦到。

 

Margaret替Chris請了一個醫學系的大學生——一個看起來臉超臭的Beta——Karl Urban作Chris的家教——豪門的童養媳嘛，不能隨便拋頭露面——這個男人後來成了Chris的知心好友，然而Chris視他為另一個兄長。Chris的世界只有四個哥哥，他在這四個哥哥的愛護下快樂又幸福地成長。

 

「Joe，為什麼我們都是男生，可是不能一起洗澡？」Chris天真無邪的雙眼惹得Joe不好意思了起來。

 

「呃，這個問題嘛，你長大以後就會知道了！」等你嫁給我就知道了。

 

覺得沒有得到答案的Chris又去問了Karl。他抓著Karl的手臂，天真地問。

 

「Dam——呃，嗯，因為每個人的身體都很重要，不能隨便給別人看。」Karl原本想說「該死的，是誰教你問這些」，但他最終收了回去。

 

Chris依舊不死心，跑去問了Zach跟Gabriel，雙胞胎也是尷尬一笑，說以後有機會會告訴他的。但是Chris嘟起嘴的樣子太可愛，他們只好買了Chris最愛的蛋糕給他，就含糊了過去。

 

每每Chris開心，都會用喜歡來表達。

 

「耶～我最愛Joe了！」Chris抱住他，給了他一個吻。

 

「最喜歡Zachary了！」Chris親了他的臉頰。

 

「我長大以後要嫁給Gabriel！」Chris親了他一下。

 

他的童年在三個哥哥的疼愛下成長。

 

直到Joe要出國念研究所，Karl也大學畢業，準備進入職場工作。這時候Chris第一次嚐到了分離的痛苦，家裡只剩下他跟兩個雙胞胎哥哥，霎時間沒了另外兩個大哥哥的寵愛，讓他感到失落。此時Chris十四歲，已經長得清秀可人，每天哭得淚眼汪汪的，讓Zach跟Gabirel不知所措。他們也快到要上大學的時候了，屆時也會跟小公主分開。實在無法離小公主太遠，捨不得小公主的雙胞胎於是選擇在家附近的大學就讀，並盡一切力量安撫小公主。後來小公主在書籍中得到了安慰，於是沉溺在書房中，都不太出門。

 

一年之後，足不出戶的小公主皮膚變得很白，體態似乎變得更纖弱了。雙胞胎覺得這樣不是辦法，徵得媽媽的同意之後，他們帶Chris到他們家的小島上去度假。小島上只有三個人，Chris享受了陽光跟沙灘，突然又變得快活起來。這時雙胞胎開始打壞主意，問Chris還記不記得以前問過的問題——為什麼我們不能一起洗澡。

 

「對，我還記得，而且你們到現在都沒告訴我為什麼！」他想起來就覺得生氣，一生起氣來就鼓起腮幫子。

 

「別氣，別氣，反正島上只有我們三個人，我們就一起脫光光游泳吧！」Gabriel提議。

 

「好呀！太陽快要下山了，在金色的海水裡游泳，好浪漫呀！」Chris興奮地說。

 

「那就這樣決定囉！」Zach說，然後一人牽著Chris 的左手，一人牽右手，把他拉到外頭去。

 

Chris看著夕陽慢慢落下，實在等不及要跳進水裡。他趕忙把衣服脫掉，雙胞胎見狀也跟著脫衣服。然而他們控制不了自己的慾火，看著Chris誘人的身體，帶著結的肉棒馬上挺立。

 

他不解地看著兩個哥哥的肉柱，為什麼上面有著他沒有的東西？他把著自己軟軟的弟弟仔細瞧，越瞧越奇怪。正想開口問的時候，卻突然覺得頭暈目眩、腿軟無力、渾身發燙，下身不知道怎麼了一直湧出液體。這是以前從未有過的感覺，他一個踉蹌站不穩，倒了下去。

 

雙胞胎嚇著了，趕忙上前查看。見著Chris白皙的肌膚現在正在泛紅，腿間一直流出不明液體，他急促地喘息著，還不斷散發如同桂花般的濃郁……該死的！一定是他倆一下子控制不住，釋放了太多信息素，導致誘發了Chris的初次發情！

 

蜜桃成熟了。

 

「嗚……」Chris雙眼渙散，原本就藍到過分的雙眼如今蒙上霧氣，「我怎麼了……Zach……Gabriel……我、我好像快要死掉了……救我……嗚嗚……」他不停扭動下身，想要舒緩身體的異樣感，可是越摩擦只有越難耐。

 

身體好空虛，好想要什麼把身體填滿。

 

「別怕……」Zach向Gabriel使了個眼色，兩人一起架住了Chris，同時不斷釋放信息素。

 

「我們會幫助你的。」

 

這種天大的好機會天曉得他們求了多久，當然不能放過。

 

「快……快點救我……」因雙胞胎的信息素而更加敏感的Chris哭喊著，「我覺得我快要死掉了！」他一定是得了什麼怪病才會這樣，嗚嗚⋯⋯

 

「不會的。」Zach安撫到，「你有我們在身邊，不會死掉的。」

 

「Chris，我們親愛的小公主，」Gabriel 和Zach 將Chris攙扶到沙灘旁一座帶有軟墊的涼亭上，讓Chris躺了上去。

 

「Chris，你最喜歡哥哥了對不對？」

 

「嗯⋯⋯」

 

「還記得我們剛才的討論嗎？」

 

Chris虛弱地點點頭。

 

「現在，」雙胞胎同時嚥了口口水，「我們會讓你知道為什麼。」

 

兩人猜了拳，決定誰先進去Chris的身體。Zach贏了，他立刻把肉棒頂住Chris的洞口。

 

「笨蛋！他是處子！你不幫他擴張一下嗎？」Gabriel翻白眼。

 

「啊對！」恍然大悟的Zach於是先將手指慢慢放入。

 

異物入侵讓Chris不自覺扭動了身體，「嗯嗯……」

 

一根。

 

兩根。

 

三根。

 

Gabriel見Chris有了反應，於是進攻小公主的乳頭，小公主忍不住呻吟了起來。

 

「嗯……嗯……」

 

而Zach覺得差不多了，就用自己的肉棒替代手指，捅了進去。

 

「啊——」這種粗度跟手指相比簡直不可比擬，Chris其實覺得身體像被撕裂一樣疼痛難當，他下意識想要彈起逃開，然而Zach緊緊抓住他的腰枝，而Gabril也壓制著他的上身，他動彈不得，只能又哭又叫。

 

「啊！好爽！好爽！比自己的手還爽！」Zach不斷律動，這種緊實溫熱的包覆感實在太爽了，他很快就達到巔峰，「我要到了——」

 

「白癡！快點抽出來！他懷孕就糟了！」Gabriel怕蠢Zach不小心內射，這樣他們一定會被媽媽罵死。

 

Zach趕緊抽了出來，精液立刻就射在Chris的肚子上。

 

「閃開，換我了！」Gabriel立刻取代Zach的位置，一捅而入。

 

「啊啊——」再次被粗壯的物體進入，Chris只能發出呻吟，說不出話。

 

而Zach覺得無聊，就開始舔起Chris的乳頭來，另一隻手則在Chris的Omega陰莖上擼動，惹得小公主又痛又舒服。

 

Gabriel知道自己快到了。抽出來之後他立刻推開Zach，爬上Chris，對著小公主的臉說：「Chris，看到了嗎？這是結，這是你沒有的結，我們是Alpha，我們有結，而且精液很多，我會讓你吃吃看味道。」說完，就把陰莖塞到Chris的嘴巴裡去。他幾乎是立刻就噴射了。

 

「你會把他嗆死的！」Zach提醒，Gabriel這才把屌抽出來，然而精液還沒噴完呢！他就把剩下的都射在Chris的臉上、身上，搞得小公主的頭髮上睫毛上都是白色的精液。

 

此時Chris也到了。在他噴射過後，立刻就昏死過去。

 

小公主的發情苦難還沒結束，另一波的發情跟他一塊兒迎接晨曦。

 

雙胞胎把他放在吊床上，雙手與雙腳開開，用繩子纏在兩側。清晨的陽光灑在Chris白皙的肌膚上，更顯嬌嫩。

 

「你竟然帶了情趣玩具！」Zach驚訝地看著Gabriel手上的跳蛋跟按摩棒，「如果他記得，一定會恨我們。」

 

Gabriel壞壞地笑，「慶幸omega初次發情有很高的機率不會有什麼記憶，我也不知道會碰上這種幸運的事！」反正當初也是有備無患地帶著，想騙小公主用，現在只是順水推舟罷了。

 

Gabriel釋放大量信息素，Zach也跟著。

 

Chris因情慾，早就已經半勃。

 

「你的身體越來越成熟了，小公主。」Gabriel在他的鈴口上落下一吻，惹得他顫抖又咕噥，「慢慢變得更可口了。」好濕。

 

Gabriel沾了沾他的水汁，又把手指放到小公主的嘴裡。

 

「嚐嚐你的味道吧！」

 

小公主沒啥意識，看到手指就舔。

 

「欸你到底想做什麼啦！」Zach實在不懂自己的兄弟。

 

「差不多了。」說完，Gabriel抽出手指，替他套入陰莖環，又把粉色跳蛋裝在小公主的半勃上緊貼著，然後把假陰莖塞入後穴。小公主先是被粗壯的東西進入而有不適感，但慢慢適應，直到東西同時啟動。Chris立刻哭喊出來，覺得自己快死了。

 

「救⋯⋯我⋯⋯嗚嗚哇哇⋯⋯」

 

Chris淚眼汪汪地看著兩個哥哥，他不解為何兩個哥哥只是站在那裡玩自己的棒棒，不來救他。

 

「嗚嗚啊啊⋯⋯」

 

情慾高漲的Chris總覺得不夠，後穴的震動越來越像隔靴搔癢。他想要更多，更粗，更快的東西填滿自己。

 

「小公主想要更多的樣子耶，Zach，你覺得我們要幫他嗎？」Gabriel使壞。

 

「好啦！放過他啦！很可憐欸！」Zach實在心疼小公主。

 

然而Gabriel還是不願意就此罷休，「親愛的，想要哥哥的棒棒嗎？」他想這樣試很久了，怎麼會放過。

 

Chris困難地點點頭。覺得快死掉的他如今早已是個淚人兒了。

 

「要就說出來，說你最愛哥哥，要嫁給哥哥，想要哥哥的棒棒，你的小穴穴想吃哥哥的大棒棒。」

 

Chris 想都沒想，就直接回答：「Chris最愛哥哥，Chris要嫁給哥哥這，Chris想要哥哥的棒棒，Chris的小穴穴想吃哥哥的大棒棒！」嗚嗚好難受⋯⋯他想射，可是射不出⋯⋯

 

「那你就是我們的老婆了喲！你看，你棒棒上面的就是我們的訂婚戒指。」Gabriel嘴角上揚，立刻把按摩棒抽出，用自己的陰莖頂入。

 

「啊——」太舒服了，小公主忍不住呻吟出聲。

 

「欸你怎麼搶先！」Zach抱怨自己的兄弟。

 

「囉嗦昨天是你先，今天換我先！」

 

抽插。

 

「說你最喜歡哥哥！」

 

「Chris⋯⋯最喜歡啊⋯⋯哥哥⋯⋯啊！」

 

「最喜歡哥哥啊啊⋯⋯」

 

抽抽插插沒多久，Gabriel覺得自己快要到了，趕緊抽出來射在小公主身上。

 

他的苦難當然還沒結束，Zach接著進入了小公主。

 

Chris這波發情持續了七天，他們在第三天就決定把他送回家去，以免各種問題發生。比如說被發現Chris的初次發情已經結束了，而他們卻沒告訴媽媽，這樣一定會被懷疑有鬼。

 

進入發情中期的Chris已經幾乎沒意識，全身發燙，只是抓著被單，一直磨擦自己的雙腿，一副非常難受的樣子。

 

這時Joe被媽媽叫回來了，Margaret的意思是都這樣了只能先上車後補票。

 

雙胞胎像是被落石擊中一樣，這才知道小公主是哥哥的童養媳。兩人懊悔不已，為什麼就不乾脆標記他呢？

 

Margaret原來也想罵他們沒照顧好Chris，但她忙著準備婚禮，也就算了。

 

「親愛的Chris，我親親寶貝，我現在要進入你的身體，然後標記你。這樣你就是我的妻子了，我會永遠疼愛你的，不讓你受一點苦、一絲委屈的。」Joe輕輕撫摸這未婚妻的身體，啊！真的長大了，他第一天來到家裡的時候還只是個小毛頭，如今已經發育得玲瓏有致⋯⋯

 

好誘人！

 

「Chris最喜歡哥哥了⋯⋯」他的記憶還停在Gabriel 教他說的話。

 

聽到這句話的Joe很開心，「放心交給我，讓我好好照顧你。」他知道Chris現在什麼都聽不到也聽不懂，但他還是想遵循禮數。

 

「我要先替你擴張，可能會有點不舒服。」他將手指放入Chris的後穴裡，驚訝地發現Chris似乎早就準備好了。

 

這是omega的本能嗎？

 

他不知道的是Chris早先已經被他兩個弟弟誘姦了。那不是Omega的本能，那是被用過。

 

Joe決定不想太多，他摸摸Chris的側臉，「很抱歉，你才幾歲呀，我不想這樣的，可是如果不幫你，你會死掉的，而我不希望讓你發情而死……」他真的不希望在這種狀況下跟Chris發生關係，他希望他們的結合可以是更浪漫的，更加有情調的。

 

「Chris喜歡哥哥嗚嗚⋯⋯」難受，為什麼他都說喜歡哥哥了，哥哥還不幫他？

 

「我也喜歡Chris唷！」Joe親吻Chris的額頭。

 

接著，他進入了Chris。

 

雖然日前已經被Zach跟Gabriel操過，可是Joe的尺寸比兩個弟弟都還要大，Chris忍不住哭叫出來，連在隔壁房間踱步的Zach跟貼耳偷聽的Gabriel都聽到了。

 

他們只能暗自扼腕。

 

「放鬆，放鬆，寶貝……」Joe不斷撫摸Chris的臉頰與頭髮，試圖安慰他。

 

是他太急躁了，覺得Chris已經準備好了就直接捅入。

 

他雙手捧著Chris的臉，俯身下去親吻他的唇。

 

「等下可能會有點不舒服，但是你最後會很舒服的。親愛的，等下我會撞開你的生殖腔，在那裡成結、射精，然後你就會懷上孩子，我們的孩子，我們會一起養育孩子，一直廝守到老……」說完，Joe開始律動。

 

Chris的表情看起來很痛苦，他的眼淚自始至終沒有停過。直到Joe撞到某個點，Chris整個人瑟縮了一下。

 

「啊……」

 

「就是這裡。」Joe知道他找到Chris的敏感點了，於是瘋狂撞擊那個點。Chris發出愉悅的呻吟，他本能地雙腳圈住Joe，希望他能夠插得更深入……直到深入到了某一個屏障，Chris本能地想跳開，可是身體早就被Joe牢牢抓住。

 

「親愛的，我要撞開那裡了，你忍忍。」Joe全力衝刺那個地方，努力把門撞開。

 

那是一個伊甸園，那裡將會孕育他們的孩子。

 

門被撞開了，痛得Chris大聲哭泣。Joe跟他雙手十指緊扣，再次吻住Chris的唇。

 

下體則是繼續抽插。

 

直到成結，直到射精。

 

大量滾燙的精液注入omega未經開發的生殖腔裡，他的小腹隆起，異樣感與不適感讓Chris抽蓄了起來。

 

Joe不忍看到Chris這樣，他把小公主抱起，拍拍他的後背並讓他靠在自己的肩上喘息。

 

抓準了時幾，他咬破了Chris惱人香氣的來源。

 

「啊……」他驚叫一聲，射了出來。

 

接著就昏死過去。


End file.
